September Storybook
* |race = *Undead Human *Human (formally) |gender = Male |age = 100+ |height = |weight = |birthday = |eyes = *Luminescent white *Blue (formally) |hair = Brown |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = * * |mark location = Right |occupation = |previous occupation = *Mage * |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active (Resurrected, officially listed as deceased) |relatives = *Pythagoras (Foster father; deceased) *Theano (Foster mother; deceased) |counterpart = |magic = * * * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , otherwise referred as or infamously as the was a human male mage formally a member of Fairy Tail as one of its earlist members during the time of as the first Guild Master. After the second guild master was chosen and the suppose "passing" of Mavis, September parted ways and soon joined Mindfield and became a where he'd used his magic to help transport mined ores and minerals in the Capitol City, his home town. However, a dark guild attacked Mindfield, which he would step up and become the only known member to fight back, being the only to officially know magic in general and became a ronowned memeber of the guild. However the fighting left time fatally wounded after protecting a child and passed away in the hospital. Over 100 years since his death, the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn unleashed the Garden of Babylon and began to use it to perform the -similar magic which resulted in resurrecting the undead to act as foot soldiers. September was amongst the resurrected, but by unknown reasons, he kept his mentality and was able to truly be resurrected, which he then fought against Sam Webster and was met with the Guild Alliance. With Index Librorum Prohibitorum, he soon helped the Alliance to take out the Garden and defeat the Golden Seat. Biography Early Life September was a child born in the Capitol City during the time of great strife and political chaos. The city was in disarry and in deanger of a civil conflict between the two political facitons; the Capitol City Democratic party and the Capitol City Anarchist party. Wanting their son no part in the ensuring conflict, his parents sent him away with a group of travelers who wanted to leave, accepting the newborn before departing. The travelers, a young but brilliant and Pythagoras who developed the Modern understanding of , and his wife Theano who played a major role in the development of arcane philosophy in general. Pythagoras and Theano raised September like their own, who taught him the required skills to live such as understanding of language, vocabulary, mathematics, philosopher and even taught him magicl arcane philosophy and began to practice magic with Teleportation and Polygon Magic. The three pair soon entered Magnolia and began to settle here since they were done travelling across Fiore. Noticing the formation of Fairy Tail, September wanted to join, which Pythagoras and Theano encouraged him to do what he heart sets on. Happily, he went to the guild and wanted to join. Mavis appeared and was happy to see a young boy with so much energy, but she informed him that he needs to be at least 16+ to join since he's only 12. Declaring that he can wait, returned back to his foster parents and began to study magic under both of his parents. Now 16 years old, he'd soon officially joined the Fary Tail guild and was personally given his Fairy tail tatoo by Mavis herself, and soon went to perform jobs. Across Fiore that he gained a reputation on being Fairy Tail's greatest teleporter, earning the moniker of the . Appearance September is a well build man with formally bright ocean blue eyes and brown hair. During his time in Fairy Tail, he had no facial features that he soon developed during his time with Minefield. Nicely Muscular but still appear slim, September commonly known to wear plain jeans and a blue shirt. Personality Before his resurrection, September was a cheerful, along with bashful and energtic mage with the goal of becoming a powerful mage. Through his life before his death at the Capitol City, he was compassionate to his clients, willing to do self-sacrifice and face danger no matter the odds. Despite all of that, he has a calculating mind and cunning intuition thanks to his foster parents, whic he as firmly good understanding in arcane philosophy and seems to strategic in nature. He always thinks before acting, and always had a strategy in his mind for the jobs he performs. Magic & Abilities : September gained this magic upon his resurrection, shown through his eyes as glowing white. Heaven's Eye allows September the ability to see great distances and the see through solid matter, granting him superior perception and visionary capabilities. Combined with Polygon and Teleportation Magics, Heaven's Eye grants him a great advantage over most foes. : Only ever used to use the Polygon Rifle spell, Polygon Magic is a unique Caster Magic that transforms either a limb or the entire body into blocky-ojects, which September can manipulate and thus altering his physiology greatly. * : The Polygon Rifle is a spell that transforms one of the arms into that of a rifle, allowing them fire shots of magic energy. This is September's most used spells and only ever used Polygon Magic for this specific spell. : September is was known in Fairy Tail for his mastery over Teleportation Magic, a Caster Magic to instantaneous transportation from point A to point B without occupying the physical space between the destinations. He was know as the . Undead Physiology: September was resurrected by the power of the Garden of Babylong controlled by Sam Webster, a dark mage who aimed to otain Divine, a Lost Magic according to Eurasian was the very magic of the gods. As such, he was revived and gained a number of abilities attributed to the undead. *'Immortality': After being resurrected, September obtained a degree of immortality, the power to not truly die. He's shown that non-magical assaults does no harm, is incapable of age or being inflicted by pathogens or viruses and thus can survive even falling from great heights and shown advanced regenerative capabilities. However, if the attack is magic in nature, he'll be damaged as if he was alive. He also still feels pain and always avod getting harmed. Overall, he's mostly undead and is safe from non-magical attacks, but he can technically "perish" if a magical attack or a magic item is used to cause harm and injury. *'Great Strength': September as demonstrated he possess great physical strength, shown in his time in Minefield that he's capable of overpowering multiple body builders with little ease. He's capble of causing even greater with in unarmed combat, his fist being delivered that can cause bleeding and even making some bones fracture. After being resurrected, his strength is enhanced to even have the power to overpowering the likes of Sam Webster. *'Great Endurance': September is able to withstand great physical stress and pain, continueing activities despite having no stamina or even magic power and going through intense pain. He shown his dedicated during his time in Fairy Tail, where he continue to fight despite having a sword being struck through his right shoulder. Trivia & Notes *Physically represented ny , a community-made character for the game. Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Former Fairy Tail Member Category:Former Minefield Member Category:Heaven's Eye User Category:Polygon Magic User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Immortal